


Demon's pet serpent

by hamsterborn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterborn/pseuds/hamsterborn
Summary: Sebastian is tired of Snake's mannerism and lack of speech, thus deciding to teach the half-human how to properly work and act as a servant of the Phantomhives.However, as they start to spend a lot of time together, Snake starts to have these strange feelings for the butler... And Sebastian seems to reciprocate...But are Sebastian's feelings true? Can a demon even care or love a mortal?





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a week since Snake started to work as one of Ciel’s servants, and the white-haired boy was clumsy and shy during all the time, which was making Sebastian a little annoyed, for he had already to deal with three idiots that could not complete the simply tasks he gave them without causing any trouble at the mansion. 

The half-snake boy carried his reptile friends wherever he went, only speaking for them, never for himself. And that could be a problem, as the Earl receives a lot of guests in his house, and it would be really troublesome to have him with his snakes around those people. But that was a problem that the demon butler was decided to solve as soon as possible... He didn’t choose Snake to be one of the servants of the mansion like he did with the other three... And he didn’t want this “intruder” to cause him any headache... if demons ever had them. 

Finishing to help his young master to go to bed, Sebastian went straight to Snake’s chamber, stoping before the closed door, by curiosity, just to hear the hisses of the serpents in the room. The butler sighed, as he could not understand anything and Snake himself seemed to be in silence, and knocked at the door, probably startling every creature inside, as everything went in silence, long before he heard a voice coming from behind the door.

"“Who is there?” says Oscar...", came the voice from inside the room.

"Snake? I would like to have a word with you...", was Sebastian’s response.

The door was quickly opened, and Snake appeared to greet the demon with a few of his serpent friends on his shoulders.

"“What can we do for you, Mr. Sebastian?” says Goethe..."

Sebastian’s gaze went from the reptiles to Snake’s face, before giving the boy a little smile, that made him blush a little – either from embarrassement or simply disconfort, the demon could not say.

"I would like to speak with you, Snake. Not with your friends. It is possible?", asked the demon, still smilling.

The half-snake human opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came from his mouth. He wasn’t used to speak for himself, and he didn’t exactly knew what he should say at the moment.

"So...?", pressed Sebastian, lifting one of his eyebrows, as he started to lose his patience.

"I-I... Y-Yes... I... t-thin-k...", aswered Snake, saying the best he could without the help of his reptiles friends. 

The demon’s smile only grew larger at this, and whithout any other word, he started to walk away from the boy, expecting him to follow. And so did Snake, full of fear as he left his companions behind, trembeling as he walked after Sebastian.

A lot of things went through Snake’s mind, as he thought that he would probably be sent away for doing something wrong. He knew he wasn’t being a good servant, but he was trying so hard to do things right! Perhaps he could fix whathever he did... Or-...

"You are shaking...", said Sebastian. His voice cutting Snake’s thoughts and bringing he back to reality. "Is the night too cold for your sensitive skin?"

"Ah...", was the only sound Snake managed to produce with his mouth, before shaking his head in a negative way, trying to answer the question.

"Is it so hard to answer me with words?", pressed Sebastian once more with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"...Ahn... I... I...", tried Snake, failing to answer again.

Sebastian sighed, thinking at how much work he would have with this mortal- as if he didn’t had any right now. But he was a perfect butler, if he could not teach this creature how to speak properly, how could he call himself a butler of the Phantomhives?

"Very well... I see that I’ll have to teach you how to act and speak as a good servant should. Is that okay, mister Snake?" 

Snake nodded in response, making Sebastian narrow his eyes, which made the boy flinch before turning his gaze to the floor.

"I said that I would teach you how to speak properly, but it won’t help if you don’t make an effort to answer my questions with words."

The half-human was about to nod again, but he stopped himself as he realised what he was going to do, and tried to look at the others face – without success, as he was too embarrassed to do so.

"Y-Yes...", was everything he maneged to say.

"Well... at least you spoke..."

Sebastian sighed again as he looked at the boy. He couldn’t deny something, however, it was kind of cute how shy Snake was. He seemed so innocent, so fragile... Nothing like he seemed when the butler caught him that stormy day, after Mrs. Phelps death. No... That day Snake looked like a wild animal, filled with rage and ready to jump at his prey, if given a chance. The demon couldn’t help but smile a little, finding the mortal in front of him so interesting and charming... Maybe he could toy with this boy a little. Yes... Maybe... It’s not like he would find a half-human like this one so soon... And even if he did, it would probably not be so... so... “Fascinating”, was the only thing the demon could think as he saw the other walking right behind him, looking as red as a tomato and probably to embarrassed to look at anything other than the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

As the demon usually did when teaching his master Ciel at the studying room, Sebastian changed his clothes in a matters of seconds – or even less than that – to his teacher attire, putting glasses over his face and adjusting the bangs of his hair.

“Very well...”, said Sebastian, turning his gaze to the younger man with a smile that sent shivers trough Snake’s spine “There’s much work to do with you, but we’ll start with your posture and speech tonight. I don’t want to spend too much time on this, as it would not help if you sleep in the middle of work tomorrow.”

Snake, anxious as he was without having his sepernt friends at his side, couldn’t bring himself to stare at the other’s face for long, which made the demon sigh in annoyance before moving towards one of the shelves that covered the room’s walls with lots of books of different genres, that delighted the young Earl Phantomhive in his free time.

A gloved finger traced the hard covers of the books, searching for one that would be not so heavy and not so light.

The demon’s hand stopped over a red cover and after a small pause, in which Sebastian analyzed if the book had the right weight, he took it from the shelf, and turned his body to face a very shy and yet very curious Snake.

The young reptile man didn’t understand the purpose of the book the older butler held. What did it had to do with his posture, he thought, trying to think what the black-haired was planning.

His yellow eyes were shocked with a genuine surprise as Sebastian placed the book over his head, and by instict, Snake’s gaze tried to reach the object. But before he could even think about moving his neck in his attempt to look at the book, gloved hands held his neck and procceded to adjust the shoulders and the back of the reptile boy, that always so shy – specially now without his friends and family – used to walk with his back a little curved, without the proper posture that a butler should have.

“Now”, said Sebastian, breaking the silence in which they stood, “You’re going to walk without allowing the book to fall from your head. If you manage to maintain a good posture, it will remain right where it is.”

And with a smile that may have seemed sincere, Sebastian made a gesture with his arms, encoraging Snake to begin.

But even before he started, just for shaking in antecipation, Snake let the book fall from his head.

The demon sighted at the view, not surprised that the hybrid boy failed but still disappoited that he did so even before making a few steps.

Almost in a mechanical way, Sebastian took the book from the floor and gave it to Snake.

“Let’s try again”, said the demon butler, adjusting the boy’s posture again, and waited the boy place the book over his head.

Doing as he was asked to, Snake placed the book over his head, trembling with anxiety and almost dropping it again.

Taking a deep breath, Snake held his breath, trying to find his balance, to stop himself from shaking.

“Don’t hold your breath, instead, breath normally and focus on it.”, came the words from the demon, and the hybrid boy did as he was told, breathing slowly and focusing his attention in the air that went in and out of his lungs.

In silence, Sebastian stared at the boy, like he was studying him, while Snake seemed oblivious of his surroundings as he tried his best to keep the book from falling.

It took a long number of minutes until Snake made the book stay still over his head, and a few number of attempts until he began to walk without dropping the item.

The demon wasn’t still happy with the posture of the boy, but taking his clock from his pocket, Sebastian checked how late it was already. Not that it would be troublesome for someone like him, as demons didn’t need the same amount of rest that mortals did. But the same could not be said of Snake, that was starting to show signs of being sleepy. If they continued Snake would probably ending up falling asleep in the middle of work, and that wouldn’t do.

With single clap of hands, Sebastian caught the boy’s attention back to him. Flinching with the sudden noise, Snake dropped to book he so effortly managed to kept over his head until now – though this time he saved the item from falling to the groung by catching in time, even if he ended up kneading some pages.

“It seems that we’ll have to continue our training another time... It’s already very late in the night. We should head back to our quarters.”, said the demon.

  
Snake remained in silence and unmoving for a few seconds, as if he was processing the words he just heard, nodding with his head to his superior once he forced his tired body to respond.

But the lack of voice in his response darkened Sebastian’s face expression, making Snake gulp before forcing himself to actually speak.

“...Y-Y-Yes, M-Mr. Se-Sebastian”, was all he could say.

Sighing again, Sebastian gave up – for now, and headed out of the library, leading the way to the servant quarters with Snake following right after his leave.

  
It would take time to make this half-human a proper Phantomhive servant, or a least a decent one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to continue!  
> My computer died when I was finishing this chapter and I lost everything I've wrote... And I confess it took me a very longe time until I actually got courage to restart from zero chapter 2.
> 
> But, here it is! Hope you all enjoy! I'm very thankful for everyone that left kudos in my first chapter <3 if were not for this encouragement I think I wouldn't rewrite what I lost.
> 
> I'll try to update faster this time. Promise.
> 
> And once again I'm sorry for any mistakes in the story. English is not my native language, so if you catch anything, please tell me and I'll correct it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry for any mistakes... English is not my native language and I mostly write in order to pratice.
> 
> I also hope you enjoy this story. SnakexSebastian is kind of a crack ship of mine (and as I realized not a very famous ship in the fandom either). 
> 
> This fic is kind of a fanfic of a fanfic lol  
> I can't find the one fic that inspired me to write this one, but when I do, I'll surely write the name in the notes for everyone read it too. <3
> 
> I'll try not to rush the story progress, so it may take a while until something happens between to two of them.  
> This first chapter was also small, but I'll try to write bigger ones later.


End file.
